The Memory of Innocent
by ReEna-Kk
Summary: Akasuna recalls. Deidara might soon be gone from the Enclave and Sasori must find the perfect birthday present for his muse. It'll be hard, it'll be tiring and it will be certainly a long day. Will he be able to bring it to the blond in one piece? Star Wars AU, slight DeiSaso.


**Hey there again!^^ This time I bring you what was supposed to be a one-shot, but will take a little longer than intended. 3-4 chapters probably.**

**Another SW AU because why not. It's the same AU I still AM going to use for my another fic (which I'm planning and planning), it's like their past.**

**Please don't mind the cursive, it's not my sole whim.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chap! Leave your opinion if you can! :3**

* * *

_**Sasori's P.O.V.**_

**_Banthas. Everywhere goddamned banthas. I stood on the top of a huge, sandy dune. Hot dust was burning my bare feet and I could feel skin of my shoulders and back being on fire. With the two big and bright suns behind me I could see long, double shadow of my figure. It trailed down the sand, like it actually wasn't freakishly hot, but just a warm, satin carpet. Yes, it shone. It radiated like another sun itself, making me wonder if I even was on a dead rock, or rather a star. Except it wasn't particularly dead, the shadow didn't stop on the dirt, but continued to a dark mass of moving fur. Moving and mooing balls of brown fur. They were everywhere around my dune, trying to climb up it, much to my surprise but also contentment, they were gliding clumsily downward._**

**_Just then I noticed a sandcrawler flying at me. Out of nowhere, there was a fucking Jawa sandcrawler vehicle rotating in every angle possible, aiming right at me. Someone's fucking kidding me now. Just when the ground began to shake too._**

_When I opened my eyes again, it was no longer burning hot, nor it was very light. However, the shaking didn't cease a little bit. I growled, feeling the table's corners and grabbing them to lift myself up from, what I realised already, the hard surface. The next thing I've seen was a mop of navy blue hair floating right in front of my nose._

_"__Konan," I murmured. "I have told you to tie your hair, haven't I?"_

_"__You fell asleep though, just as I was talking to you!" The young girl sat up in hear seat opposite of mine. "What do you remember? Did you hear the part about his conflict with his bro-"_

_"__I am not interested in whatever those story-tellers say while at the market," I cut her in mid-sentence and stood up. She stared at me, offended, her lips curved into surprised pout. I sighed, not wanting her to be actually mad at me. I let her talk about anything, pretending to listen for a whole hour; I could see an empty glass of water next to her. She didn't waste a minute. I find it incredible to be so talkative. _

_She inhaled deeply and held her breath for approximately ten seconds. She then gave me a disappointed look. _

_"__You could just tell me to stop blabbering. My throat is hoarse now, you know, Sasori?" She frowned and also stood up. "How much sleep did you have tonight anyway? You look like some kind of creature that has come into the sunlight for the first time in its life."_

_She was right there – I indeed felt tired today – but exaggerated it a bit - a bit much. I was still sleepy, even after having had a breakfast in the fresh and cool air on the courtyard of the Enclave. Which led me to recalling why I was in such state. Generally, I was stuck. I spent the last night and half of the time, when the bluenette was talking, on trying to think of something for a birthday present for Deidara._

_"__I stayed up late, that's all." I looked at the clock above the entrance to the massive building of the Jedi Enclave. I started collecting my plate and glass. "The lightsaber training starts in five minutes, I recommend we hurry up."_

_As I said, Deidara's birthday was coming. Actually, it was this day. It's not that we were friends or anything of this sort... I couldn't be sure if he would be there to celebrate next year, he was older than me and could be chosen for Padawan any day now. It meant it was probably my last chance to show my gratitude for him; not once, not twice he somehow have made it better to study the Code. When sublime words of Masters were starting to part away from the reality, he brought hints of their right meaning to those, who had the largest problems with them. It was impressive, or rather very kind of him, however, every older apprentice would give their help in this place. I guess the most admirable thing about the blond was his combat skills._

_"__You're making weird faces," remarked the girl, casting me a side glance of her bright amber eyes. I smiled in reply, telling her I was just thinking. I shrugged, when the taller female commented again. _

_Back on track, yes, I was notoriously inspired by watching this boy's duels. Not only that, he was, again, of great help to others. It'd been few months since Masters officially said that if none of them was available, we might ask Deidara for help. I have done it once, but it only resulted in my shameful excusing myself and running off._

_I had already been worn out and intending to thank the elder for tutoring me. He has almost choked at my sight, through his laughter managing to tell me that it had only been a warm up. I've never felt so not suited for being a Jedi than then. _

_Another thing that makes me like him, he didn't make a fun of me! We were all supposed to grow into Jedi in this place, but most of us were far from finishing the training. Not once, not twice a slight form of bullying has occurred here. I mean, I thought he would make me an even bigger outsider than I already had been! Instead, he did nothing. Deidara kept acknowledging me just as the others._

_At this point I was already almost pissing my pants with excitement of seeing the blond again, walking down the corridor to the sparring hall._

* * *

_Half-way through polishing our fencing skills, I've already been panting heavily. My standard, blue blade cut the air in a sequence of cutting imaginary enemy's wrists and ankles off. Yeah, this was one thing from today's lesson. The constant jumping up and down tired me before I even began to keep my balance while doing the exercise. My legs were already throbbing, but I gritted my teeth and carried on._

_I'm a Jedi after all._

* * *

_The break came and I had to fight with all my willpower not to collapse on the training ground. Konan in the meantime was having the time of her life, laughing cheerfully at me._

_"__Konan, stop."_

_"__You're red as a tomato."_

_"__So are you."_

_"__I'm not swaying as I stay, though," she said, smirking. Ah, she was teasing me again. It was not my fault to be born in this little body of mine, which couldn't even build up muscles half as fast as other teenagers. _

_I sat down at the short stairs in the entrance of the room, still catching my breath. _

_"__You shouldn't sit like that. If you don't move, your muscles will be sore later, un."_

_My eyes widened slightly when the blond entered the hall. He gave me the most genuine smile I've ever seen, walking to retrieve his training lightsaber._

_"__He's late again... I've seen him talking with Masters the other day too," stated the girl, resting her hands on her hips and standing proudly. "Something's up."_

_I didn't really listen, wondering how such a genius as him still hasn't built his own weapon, but used the one given by the Enclave. He didn't even care to comb his hair, he only tied them loosely at his waist's level. It was that long. It was a miracle itself that he was able to see anything and move while in combat. He rarely had it in ponytail or something of that sort. _

_I shook my head. I was not stalking him. It was just that he was the most popular person in here, amongst the Initiates. Certainly not stalking. I wasn't following him anywhere._

_"__You're staring."_

_And I indeed caught myself staring at Deidara's back as he has finally ignited his blade. I jumped up slightly and turned my head in the direction the sentence came from, but I was met with just a pair of other Younglings talking among themselves. Oh, so it wasn't to me. I looked away._

_"__-and I would like it to be that way!" Konan exclaimed, gesturing with her hands. I raised my eyebrow at her, totally not having listened to her earlier. She smiled widely, taking half of a step back, rubbing the back of her head. "Two-coloured lightsabers are so much more effective, aren't they?" _

_"__I don't think that's the purpose of having them," I stated quietly, only guessing what the girl had been rambling about again. Her voice was quieter, hence why I couldn't hear her at first. She looked slightly awkward._

_"__I-I know, okay? I just thought one would look nice. It's just a childish wish of mine, don't worry."_

_I nodded... And it struck me._

_"__Sasori?" Konan quirked an eyebrow at me, which would mean I pulled some kind of unusual face again. "Are you okay? You look determined now. Oh, did you rest already and want to become the best warrior in the galaxy?" She teased again._

_"__No, however, you solved my problem."_

_"__Did I?"_

_"__Yes, which I-"_

_"__What problem?"_

_I gave her a long, plain look._

_"__Whatever you say!"_

_And so the lesson carried on with Konan pouting slightly at first, and me totally spacing out, making a plan._


End file.
